


lantern: the first encounter

by spicytart



Series: letters [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Fantasy, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Letters, Lowercase, M/M, Metaphors, POV First Person, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytart/pseuds/spicytart
Summary: kageyama tobio writes a letter and he keeps it to himself
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051787
Kudos: 12





	lantern: the first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> hello i was feeling sappy and kagehina :') i hope more would come so the holes would all be filled~

to you, my dearest, i write.

it was during this time of the year, long long ago, where there was nothing that i could feel clearly. my mind was as hazy as the grey sky and heavy clouds. icy winds blew hastily against my cheeks. i couldn’t keep my teeth from quivering. although i had four layers of clothes on, the cold still bit me through, sending shivers all down my bones. 

as i drew my knees closer to my chest, i caught a glimpse of something glowing heading towards where i sat. i could hardly look because it was so dark that even the littlest amount of light was pure shock to my retinas. i squinted harder and saw a human figure bathed in those glows. it was you. you were the only bright thing here. everything else i ever saw was either black or grey or had no color at all. it had always been gloomy and sad. i saw you holding a lantern, blinding, yet somehow seemed comforting. and you were smiling. smiling as though you'd just found something cute and precious. you looked happy.

you were looking at me. 

i froze. you stood in front of me. i looked up to you to see that dazzling smile once again. you held out your hand. what did you mean by that? 

"come, kageyama-kun."

‘ _kageyama-kun_ ’? how did you know my name? you confused me. where? i tried to ask but my voice won’t come out. i cleared my throat. 

"where?" once again. my voice was too dry and raw. i thought at that time i must be looking like i’d just come out from the dead. if i really was looking like that, you didn’t show it on your face.

"to the land where everything is covered by the warm light of the sun." you still smiled. your smile didn’t waver. had it ever? your eyes were shining. and you were surrounded by these little sparkles that made your stature seem like you were the embodiment of constellations. i didn’t know how to describe all this right. i'd never seen this kind of view all my life. 

"the sun?" i asked.

"yes, the sun." i didn’t know what the sun was. but the word 'warm' really got my ears to perk up. 

"okay." 

"then, take my hand." 

"what for?" 

"so i can take you there." 

i reached up slowly. my arm felt weak. you caught my hand in yours. your hand was so warm. you helped me to get up on my feet. 

"let's just walk slowly,” you said.

"okay."

we held hands. your hand clasped around mine tight. _no_ , it was i who was holding onto you tight. i'm afraid you’d slip away from me if i didn’t grasp strongly enough. i willed every strength that i had left to stay connected. i didn't want to let go. i was afraid to let go. i wanted to keep feeling a little warm like this. even though it was just my right hand that felt warm. i didn’t care. it'd been so long and i was getting desperate. 

we walked on a path i had always taken. all street lamps dead, all houses lamps dead. grey and cold cobblestones beneath us. the winds still howled ferociously. i saw what was left of the trees swinging back and forth in crazy angles. but i didn’t feel any of the harsh wind nor the biting cold hitting this way. it was only the slightest breeze that swept across my face. and there was also this new scent. on this path, it was only you and your little lantern that seemed to light up everything else. and also me, the lost creature you took in. 

how was this possible i didn’t know. you were a new, unfamiliar being. why did i decide to go with you? because you had me at warm. i wouldn't mind, at all, leaving this life behind to be in this warm land you mentioned. i decided that i wanted to spend my life on that foreign land forever.

“how did you find me?” i asked.

“i didn’t. you did.”

“i did?”

“yes.”

“you called. you always were.”

“oh?”

“you’re good at heart, kageyama,” you smiled. so sincerely it hurt. i could hear my heart cracked at the very sight. “that’s why i’m here reaching out to meet your voice.” 

my voice? when… when did i call out? i couldn't even recall the last time i spoke before you came. 

you let go of my hand. the warmth was gone. i wanted to protest! but i saw you gestured your hand to the void in front of us like you were opening a door. i heard clicks. i was stunned. then, you pushed whatever it was very slowly and lights peeked through the small line gap.

"be ready. your body will adjust for a bit. but it'll be okay," you said to me. i could only nod, heart pacing fast. my mind went a hundred miles per hour thinking about what was on the other side. it pained me physically because i'd never thought about anything so hard. because i'd known everything on this side by heart. everything was either black, grey, or had no color at all. sometimes i saw other colors but they all faded so fast.

you pushed. more and more light soaked in. i covered my eyes with my hand. i could feel my body trembling. not because it was cold, but the opposite. the light wasn't only bright and blinding but it was also giving me this weird tingling sensation. 

"come on!" you exclaimed happily, extending a hand to me. i took it. you stepped into the opened door. but i hesitated. i stood like a wall, feet heavy. my eyes were on the ground, i couldn't look up to you nor the light anymore. something was tugging at my heart. i felt like crying but the tears won't come out. 

"hey," you started. "it's fine. it's gonna be okay. you're gonna release them, aren't you? it's a little step! but it's gonna lift a lot from you. _a lot_. believe me." i looked up to find reassurance on your face. and it was there. it made me ease up a little. 

"i believe you," i replied. you softly pulled me to your side. i took the step you told me too. and at that moment, everything changed.

as i stood on the new ground, my body felt light and more importantly _warm_. the layers of clothes were gone, shoes gone, too. what was left was the soft and thin fabric of a shirt and pants, also my bare feet. the ground was funny under me. i gasped as my eyes fell around my feet.

"it's green," you said, answering the question in my head. "grass," you added.

"grass," i repeated. "it's nice."

"it is."

i breathed in. it was new air and it smelled like that scent from earlier. it didn't feel suffocating anymore like it used to. as i exhaled, i looked all around me. it was amazing. the green was stretched out as far as the eyes could see on my right and on my left–

"blue. the sea."

—

"let's take another step, shall we?"

i followed you. still adjusting my funny walking. i noticed the lantern had been gone of your grip. the green was turning into another color and it felt even more funny.

"sand." 

i only nodded at the new information.

we stopped on the line between the sand and the sea. the blue was softly coming towards me and you. then it slowly retreated back. the blue that touched my skin was cold. but it wasn't the bad cold. it was the good cold. it felt good, _warm._

you had your hand reaching upwards while the other was in mine. i saw shadows fell onto your face as you moved your hand. i tried to look up too. so bright, i closed my eyes. the breeze was saying things.

"it's the sun, kageyama-kun."

i turned to you. you had that never-wavering-smile again. but this time, bathed under the sun, that smile was even more infatuating. _you saved me._

you reached for my other hand. and i kept staring, swallowing the scene as much as i could. then, you said,

"and i am hinata shouyou."


End file.
